womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 283: October 19, 1998
Chyna is arrested. Jeff Jarrett's surprise is revealed. Goldust vows to keep shattering Venis' dreams. Event recap Mr. McMahon makes an announcement All of the WWF superstars head to the ring for an announcement from Vince McMahon. McMahon comes out and announces that a one night, sixteen man tournament will take place at the Survivor Series to crown a new WWF champion. McMahon closes by saying that he hopes all of the superstars in the ring learned not to cross him last night and that a new saying will be sweeping the country that says “McMahon 3:16: I have the brass to fire your ass.” Before McMahon leaves, though, Austin is shown with a rifle on the Titantron. X-Pac vs. Ken Shamrock Footage of D-Generation X visiting Motley Crew’s tour bus is shown. Two officers come to ringside and arrest Chyna and take her backstage. JR says it's something to do with the lawsuit. Police escort Chyna away Police put Chyna in a police cruiser and send her away. Jeff Jarrett vs. Steve Blackman Jarrett promised a surprise for this show and that was welcoming back the “dumb blonde” he ranted about being paired with in WCW when he came back to the company in the fall of 1997. The crowd chants "show yor tits" at Debra. Blackman nails Jarrett with his pump kick, but the Blue Blazer runs in and gives Blackman a belly-to-belly suplex, thereby causing a disqualification. After the bell, Jarrett prepares to hit Blackman with his guitar, but Al Snow steps into the ring. However, Debra distracts Snow and he ends up eating the guitar shot instead. Val Venis vs. Mankind Mankind applies the Mandible Claw, but Ken Shamrock wanders out and smashes Mankind in the knee with a chair, causing him to lose this boring match. After the match, Mankind and Shamrock brawl into the crowd. Goldust comes on the Titantron after that and tells Venis that he is going to keep shattering his dreams. After the promo, Terri whispers something to Venis that he is disgusted with and walks off. Terri had her hands on her stomach. Match results * Singles match: WWF European Champion X-Pac (w/ Chyna) pinned WWF IC Champion Ken Shamrock with the X-Factor; Chyna was arrested during the match * Singles match: Steve Blackman defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra McMichael) via disqualification when the Blue Blazer interfered and attacked Blackman; Al Snow came to make the save but was given a guitar shot by Jarrett * Singles match: Val Venis (w/ Terri) pinned Mankind after Ken Shamrock interfered and hit Mankind with a chair. Notes * The WWF debut of Debra McMichael. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Debra Category:Jacqueline Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry Category:Debra & Jeff Jarrett management Category:Jeff Jarrett & Debra vs. Al Snow rivalry Category:Debra & Jeff Jarrett/Owen Hart management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Luna Vachon & The Oddities management Category:Terri Runnels & Val Venis romance Category:Val Venis & Terri Runnels vs. Goldust rivalry